El curioso caso del hada
by Leneasha
Summary: Alfred Watson y Arthur Holmes tienen un nuevo caso que resolver, uno muy importante que le dará al doctor Watson una oportunidad de proponerle a su sexy detective algo que viene pensando durante mucho tiempo, ¿lo podrá hacer? o ni siquiera ese mágico empujoncito le ayudara... UsUk AU


**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Hidekaz Himaruya mientras que Sherlock Holmes y Jhon Watson son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**o/o/o/o**

Hoy es un día especial y saben ¿por qué?... ¿no se dan alguna idea?... ¿no?...  
Bueno se los diré entonces, hoy es un día en verdad especial porque mi enojón, tsundere y cejón amante…... ¡espera! eso no era olvídenlo por favor, después lo quitare de este relato, bueno eso si recuerdo cómo hacerlo… más bien, mi insensible y para nada lindo compañero de vivienda me ha dejado usar por primera vez la máquina de escribir, se preguntaran ¿para qué?... pero es obvio que lo hizo para que yo hiciera una cosa heroica y eso es nada más y nada menos que relatarles el increíble caso que yo el doctor Alfred Watson en compañía de Arthur Holmes el detective más sexy de todo el mundo hemos resuelto, si damas y caballeros tendrán la oportunidad de que este heroico doctor les cuente su pato aventura.

Bueno después de esa grandiosa introducción les describiré como fue que comenzó todo.

Era una fría mañana, de esas donde lo último que quieres es pararte de la cama, pero por desgracia cuando sentí el lado contrario de mi colchón completamente vacío y frio supe que era hora de pararme …aunque claro no con eso quise dar a entender que mi Arthur dormía conmigo…. mejor continuemos, la casera o nani como le decía Holmes, Elizabeta Hudson me aviso que el té ya se había servido y que mi detective me esperaba en la habitación que ocupaba para hacer sus investigaciones e inventos porque quería discutir algo de suma importancia, yo le di las gracias y termine de vestirme.  
Una vez que entre a esa habitación lo pude ver sentado en una silla y tomando su té.  
-Doctor- me saludo con su sensual voz.  
-Holmes- le respondí mientras le besaba delicadamente los labios.  
-Git- me susurro fingiendo enojo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.  
-¿Qué es de lo que quería hablar conmigo Holmes?- le pregunte con una sonrisa sentándome en otra silla frente a él.  
-Watson-me llamo con una voz bastante seria lo que hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara –No encuentro a mi pequeña hadita- la verdad cuando termino de decirme eso me quede un poco confundido.  
-¿Cómo?- le pregunte pensando que había escuchado mal.  
-Perdí a mi pequeña hadita, le pregunte ayer a unicornio si la había visto pero me dijo que no y hasta el momento no ha aparecido- me respondió con la misma seriedad de hace un rato.  
Y yo sin poderme detener me empezó a reír tanto que mi estómago empezó a doler y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.  
-¡Bloddy Hell!- me grito Arthur totalmente enojado –Deja de reírte esto es muy serio que tal si le paso algo malo- me continuo gritando mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer.  
Al notar eso me calle al instante y lo abrase –Lo siento Arthi- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza.  
-Holmes, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Holmes- me regaño mientras me correspondía el abrazo.

Y así fue como comenzó nuestra aventura.

-Muy bien partiremos desde aquí- me dijo Arthur parado en la puerta principal con todas las cosas que siempre cargaba cuando salíamos en un caso, incluyendo dos lupas muy grandes –Toma- me dio una –Así podrás observar mejor si dejo algún rastro- yo la tome y me dirigí hacia donde él iba la cocina.  
La verdad yo no sabía ni que buscar, ni que pistas seguir, no sabía nada, pero aun así decidí ayudarlo porque lo amo con todo y esa cabeza atrofiada por tanto té.  
-¿Por qué la cocina?- le pregunte casualmente.  
-Porque a ella le gusta ver como la señorita Hudson cocina- me contesto con toda seguridad mi pobre cejón loco.  
-Ha…- le respondí sin más.  
Buscamos y buscamos por todo el lugar, movimos todas las cosas, sartenes, platos, vasos, incluso el pan, las galletas y el preciado té de mi Arthur, pero no encontramos nada obviamente.  
Después seguimos en la sala principal donde recibía a mis pacientes cada vez que iban a consulta pero de igual manera no encontramos nada, pero por Dios como quería que encontráramos algo que solo su extraordinaria cabeza inventaba, eso ni Francis Adler podía hacer y eso que ese hombre amante a la moda era de cuidado, más si se trataba del redondito y bien formado trasero de mi Arthur, muchas veces quise picarle los ojos para que dejara de vérselo pero Holmes me había dicho en ese momento que no hiciera nada porque era de gran ayuda para resolver el caso que en ese entonces teníamos.  
Bueno dejando ese horrible recuerdo atrás llegamos a la habitación de la señorita Hudson y sin siquiera pedirle permiso entramos a ese lugar, dándole un gran susto a la pobre.  
-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! -nos gritó levantándose de su cama donde había muchas cartas, las cuales pensé que eran de algún pretendiente, pero al acercarme y verlas mejor gracias a la lupa me di cuenta que no era así, se trataba de varias descripciones sobre actos sexuales tipo homosexual.  
-Deje de ver mi correspondencia doctor Watson- me dijo muy enojada poniendo su mano arriba de la lupa.  
-Lo siento- le dije un poco apenado.  
-¿Qué hace aquí señor Holmes?- volvió a preguntar una vez más un poco más calmada.  
-Busco a mi hada junto a Watson- le respondió sin más mientras se ponía a esculcar todo.  
A la señorita Hudson se le puso la cara roja de ira y sin demorar un momento más nos hecho de su habitación. La verdad es que ella y Arthur no se llevan bien desde que la descubrió espiándonos en nuestros momentos donde hacíamos cositas… ¡diablos! también tendré que borrar eso…  
-Que mal educada- dijo mi detective mientras se acomodaba su traje.  
-Bueno tampoco fuimos muy educados nosotros- le respondí un poco apenado.  
-Tonterías Watson, era de vida o muerte hacer eso- me dijo totalmente convencido.  
-Ajá… bueno y ¿ahora donde más buscamos?- le pregunte mientras veía toda nuestra casa.  
-En tu habitación claro está- me respondió mientras subía las escaleras a toda prisa. En verdad quería encontrara a esa quesque hada.  
Una vez dentro de mi cuarto empezamos a revolver todo buscado pistas, bueno Arthur buscaba yo solo le seguía el juego preguntándome cuando dejaría todo eso.

Un poco cansado de hacer lo que las cejas de mi corazón me pedía me recargue en la ventana de mi habitación que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa donde Arthur tenía su criadero de abejas y unas rosas que siempre cuidaba. En ese momento fue cuando lo vi, más bien la vi. Esa pequeña cajita negra que le pensaba dar a mi detective pero que aún no me decidía cuando.  
Estaba justo en el centro de la mesita donde solíamos tomar el té a veces, como si esperara por mí.  
-¿Qué vez?- la vos de Arthur de repente me sorprendió y yo instintivamente le dije "nada" pero él me respondió –No te creo- y se acercó a mi lado para ver a través de la ventana.  
-Oh por Dios- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca.  
-Arthur yo…- no me dejo continuar porque me había empezado a jalar para que fuéramos hacia aquel sitio.  
Una vez que llegamos se fue directo a las rosas mientras decía cosas como "por fin te encuentro" "donde estabas" o "me tenías preocupado".  
Mientras, yo me quede mirando la pequeña cajita que en sus adentros cuidaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con una inscripción que recitaba "Siempre". Lo había comprado al segundo día de que Arthur y yo nos volviéramos a encontrar, después de tres años por culpa del profesor Ivan Moriarty y su caso. Todo el mundo pensó en ese entonces que Holmes había muerto, pero yo aún mantenía la esperanza de que mi amado siguiera vivo, cada día miraba por la ventana esperando a ver su silueta, o dejaba a veces la puerta abierta durante el día deseando que en algún momento entrara y me dedicara una de sus típicas sonrisas altaneras mientras me dijera "Te engañe".  
Pero el tiempo pasó y nunca volvió hasta que un buen día encontré la máquina para respirar que el hermano de Arthur nos había enseñado antes de su supuesta muerte, justo encima de algunos papeles que tenía en ese momento en mi estudio. Entonces supe que algún día regresaría y yo lo esperaría hasta entonces.

-Alfred- me llamo al ver que de mis ojos caían pequeñas lagrimas -¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba.  
-Arthur en verdad te necesito "siempre" a mi lado- le dije mientras tomaba la cajita y lo enredaba entre mis brazos en un gesto desesperado.  
-¿Qué?- me pregunto un poco exaltado.  
-Arthur te amo tanto que no soportaría que te fueras otras vez- le respondí mientras los apretaba más a mi pecho.  
-Te he dicho que me digas Holmes- me dijo fingiendo otra vez enojo.  
-Qué te parece si mejor te llamo esposo- le dije mientras ponía la pequeña cajita ya abierta entre sus manos –Eso sería hermoso no crees-  
-Elemental mi querido Alfred, elemental- me respondió mientras finas lagrimas caían de sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

Con esto llego al final de nuestro caso del cual creo que no debí escribir todo, pero no me preocupo por qué sé que nadie más lo lera al menos claro esta que busquen en el archivero donde se encuentran todas las historias, pero eso nunca sucedera ¿verdad?.

**o/o/o/o**

**Amo los libros de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y bueno espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en esto, perdon si a su criterio le cambie la personalidad a alguno de los personajes.**


End file.
